Hank/dialogue
*'Hank:' Good day to you! **'Player:' What happened to your shop? ***'Hank:' It got turfed out by Saradomin of all the things, but looking at it now, you wouldn't be able to tell! ***'Hank:' Foreman George and his men have done a sterling job and rebuilt it from scratch. ***Foreman George can teach you an emote as a reward for your work in the Lumbridge Rebuildathon. ***'Hank:' Anyhow, back to business! I have to restock and fill those shelves, but in the meantime I still have a few fishing supplies, if you're interested. ****'Player:' Yes, please! *****Shop opens ****'Player:' No thanks! **'Player:' By Saradomin? ***'Hank:' Yes, it was during the battle of Lumbridge. Saradomin decided that my shop was in the way of his camp. Since then, I've been out here in the street, trying to peddle what's left of my wares. ***'Hank:' I should probably not speak ill of Saradomin now, after he crushed Zamorak like that. ****'Player:' What exactly happened to your shop? *****''Same as above'' ****'Player:' Can I see what you have? *****''Shop opens'' **'Player:' Have you got any supplies left? ***'Hank:' Yes, I salvaged some supplies from the wreckage, so I can still buy and sell fishing supplies. ****''Shop opens'' During the Rebuild *'Hank:' Look at those guys work! They'll have my shop fixed before I know it! **'Player:' What happened to your shop? ***'Hank:' It got turfed out by Saradomin of all the things! ***'Hank:' Since the war it's been a ruin, but Foreman George's men are doing good out there, rebuilding it from scratch! ***'Hank:' It's shaping up really well, too! I could watch these guys work all day. ***'Hank:' But back to business! I still have a few fishing supplies, if you're interested. ****'Player:' Yes, please! *****Shop opens ****'Player:' No thanks! **'Player:' By Saradomin? ***'Hank:' Yes, it was during the battle of Lumbridge. Saradomin decided that my shop was in the way of his camp. Since then, I've been out here in the street, trying to peddle what's left of my wares. ***'Hank:' I should probably not speak ill of Saradomin now, after he crushed Zamorak like that. ****'Player:' What exactly happened to your shop? *****''Same as above'' ****'Player:' Can I see what you have? *****''Shop opens'' **'Player:' Have you got any supplies left? ***'Hank:' Yes, I salvaged some supplies from the wreckage, so I can still buy and sell fishing supplies. ****''Shop opens'' Before the Lumbridge Rebuildathon *'Hank:' Look at all this mess. Turfed out by Saradomin of all things. **'Player:' What happened to your shop? ***'Hank:' I was minding my shop as usual, selling bait and buying fish, nothing special, and there was this almighty noise and the ground began to shake. ***'Hank:' I run outside just in time to see poor Explorer Jack run out of his house too, and it practically caved in behind him! ***'Hank:' Course, the old fellow was a bit shocked, to say the least! Fair shook up he was. I helped him up as best I could with the ground moving like it was. ***'Hank:' It was chaos! Soldiers running everywhere, as even the castle walls fell! Anyway, I was lucky, in a way... ***'Player:' Lucky? Your house is a ruin! ***'Hank:' Aye, it is, but it fell down while I was helping Jack back to his feet. Had I not helped, I'd have been caught inside, and I wouldn't have fancied my chances! ***'Hank:' I salvaged some supplies from the wreckage, so I can still buy and sell fishing supplies if you need anything? ****'Player:' Yes, please. *****''Shop opens'' ****'Player:' No thanks! **'Player:' By Saradomin? ***'Hank:' Yes, it was during the battle of Lumbridge. Saradomin decided that my shop was in the way of his camp. Since then, I've been out here in the street, trying to peddle what's left of my wares. ***'Hank:' I should probably not speak ill of Saradomin now, after he crushed Zamorak like that. ****'Player:' What exactly happened to your shop? *****''Same as above'' ****'Player:' Can I see what you have? *****''Shop opens'' During the Battle of Lumbridge **'Player:' By Saradomin? ***'Hank:' Have you not seen the camp just behind where my shop was? Saradomin himself is in that camp, locked in a battle with Zamorak. ***'Hank:' It's not good for business, all this fighting!